


Breaking the Binary

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18 Year Old Mettaton, Agender Frisk, Clothes Shopping, Human Characters, Idk Exactly, M/M, No school because ew school, Older Papyrus, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton, cute stuff, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!this work sadly won't be completed!!!</p><p> </p><p>(The title is a pun...Gender Binary...Robots...I'm sorry)</p><p>Mettaton finally comes out to his friends, this is their reaction and actions towards that. Hints of Papyrus/Mettaton but mainly focused on Mettaton's development as a person. All fluff and supportive stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His hair is so big because it's filled with secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for any errors I wrote this at 5am)

For the longest time Mettaton ignored his feelings, believing that they couldn’t possibly be real as he hadn’t known since a child like everyone else. He’d disregarded the feelings of discomfort as those of puberty which was a more reasonable explanation. In an attempt to move on he’d shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, shutting them away and tried to get on with his life. Which was all well and good until he’d spent the evening with Papyrus. 

The two of them had been curled up on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn sat between them as they watched Mean Girls for at least the twelth time that year. The film choice was more of an excuse to have something in the background so they could talk, both of them knowing the script off by heart. This particular evening they’d got on to the topic of Papyrus’ many love interests, Mettaton’s eye’s rolling at the man’s enthusiastic tone. When there was a space to talk the teen gave his opinion on the guys mentioned, telling himself he wasn’t jealous that he wasn't on the list...because he couldn’t be. When Papyrus had finished his speech he smiled and shouldered Mettaton in a friendly manner, “I know every girl wishes to have a gay best friend, you’re just lucky you got me!” Hearing the words from his love interest, Mettaton had flinched and sat up, quickly gathering his stuff and heading to the door. Papyrus had followed him shocked, “Mett? Did I do something.” With a quick reassuring hug the teen shook his head and walked out the door, “Text me okay?” 

And that was how he had ended up stood outside Frisk’s door, the rain belting down and ruining his gelled hair and mascara. When the door opened Frisk immediately knew something was wrong, hurrying the boy in and up into their room before wrapping a towel round his shoulders. “What’s up Mett?” They asked gently, which alone was enough to set the boy off crying, hands coming up to run through his wet hair. Frisk jumped up and hugged Mettaton tightly, hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, “Hey, you can tell me.” With a hiccup and a sob, Mettaton looked up, “I think...I’m...Trans.” he said through sobs. “Oh Mett.” Frisk sighed, their arms cradling the crying boy, “How long have you known?” they asked, which was met with a reply of, “About a year...I...Just wanted to make sure. And I’m sorry about coming to you I just know you’re agender and I don’t want you to think I’m only here because of that I just….I like Pap and he called me female and I couldn't hide it any more and I don’t know what to do…” Frisk shushed Mett, and hugged him tighter, “Right now you need to sleep. You can stay here for the night and we can discuss what to do in the morning okay?” And with that Mettaton had collapsed from exhaustion in Frisk’s bed, Frisk wrapping them up in an extra blanket and falling asleep by his side.


	2. To make a good breakfast you have to bacon structive...

Mettaton woke up to the smell of Toriel’s famous cooking, the waft of bacon and omelettes reaching Frisk’s bedroom. His friend was no longer next to him so with a drooling mouth he made his way downstairs, stomach rumbling. When he reached the kitchen Frisk ran up to hug him, a smile on their face as they dragged him to sit down at the table, piling bacon on the plate for him. “Good morning my child.” Toriel said warmly, smiling as she placed an omelette on his plate, then sitting down herself she began to eat. 

Shovelling the delicious food into his mouth made him feel guilty, ideally he’d want to savour it, Toriel’s cooking always the best he’d ever tasted, however he was starving. “Slow down my lad.” a voice said from the corridor, Sans walking in and sitting down next to Toriel, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Choking wouldn’t be an eggscellent way to start the morning.” Mettaton scoffed, a smile on his face from the pun but mainly Sans’ use of the word ‘lad’. Smiling he replied, “I don’t normally like puns, but omelette than one slide.” The returning grin from Sans was worth the groans from Toriel and Frisk. The man winked, “A man after my own heart. He can stay.” 

Once all the food was eaten and Mettaton has been shooed away from kitchen after trying to wash up, Frisk and the boy upstairs and sat him on their bed. 

“I’m guessing you told your parents then?” He asked.

Frisk blushed, “Yeah...urm they wanted to know why you were crying and I know they’d be supportive because of me. I’m sorry if that was crossing a line.”

“No no! It’s fine. It was nice to finally have people know...male pronouns feel a little odd though. A nice odd however.”

Frisk sighed in relief, “It takes a while to get used to. My name was even more difficult. Even years of being Frisk I sometimes still forget my name isn’t Chara anymore.” 

“I think I want to keep my name.” Mettaton admitted, scratching his hair and grimacing at the clumps of gel. 

“That’s fine! Mettaton is pretty androgynous. It’s cool that you feel comfortable keeping it.” They said with a smile. “Now go shower, I’ll find you some clothes and some eyeliner.” 

“Cheers Frisk.” Standing up he walked to the bathroom, and before going in turned, “Honestly...Thank you.”

 

When Mettaton got out there was a pair of black skinny jeans and a band T-shirt, he didn’t know where they came from but he was extremely grateful. Next to the clothes also sat a parcel, the label with his name on. Opening it up revealed a black binder, and he could feel the air stop in his throat as he fought back tears. Oh Frisk… Quickly he pulled on his clothes, cherishing the way his t-shirt lay flat against his chest. Forgetting eyeliner in a moment of excitement he ran down the stairs, hair flapping in front of his face. Seeing Frisk he quickly pulled them into a hug. 

“You are the very best friend a boy could ask for.” 

“Ah! What?”

“Oh Frisk the binder.” He giggled.

“Oh! That...it’s second hand but like...hardly used, I can get you a new one…”

Mettaton placed a finger on their mouth, “Darling do be quiet, it’s wonderful. You didn’t have to do this for little old me.” 

“It’s okay Mett.” They grinned pulling away, “Now come on, let’s go sort your hair out. I’ll get you that eyeliner too. It’s weird seeing you without it.”

Mettaton allowed himself to be lead by his arm, a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry. I just got really into MorMor and had life stuff going on. I only really wrote this because I had such good feedback from people, but I can't promise this will ever get completed! I will try to write some more though :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed this please leave a little comment because me continuing depends on people's reactions and if they want me too ^.^
> 
> Stay fabulous <3


End file.
